Someboby that I Used to Know
by percabeth-pothena
Summary: Annabeth Chase: foster kid; Percy Jackson: rich kid. The thing they have in common? They were both in an accident that left them with no memories from their childhood. When these two met at the Academy will they discover just how messed their memories are? NOT based on the song at all. May be a little OOC. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

ANNABETH

"I can't believe you did that again, Annabeth!" yelled my social worker Ms. Dean through the drivers view mirror.

"Well, the family completely ignored me so what else was I supposed to do? Oh, maybe tell my social worker to be told to 'warm up to the family'?" I retorted.

"I would have got-"she never got a chance to finish her sentence because then a car slammed into us.

ΩΩΩ

I came to.

Blood was everywhere.

So much.

A women and I's blood.

Whoever I am.

**Tell me if I should continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating! thank you 4 reviewing! It made my day!**

Chapter 1

ANNABETH

_I was running like something was chasing me. I heard someone scream, "Faster!"_

_Faster? I thought I was already going at full speed. I looked over as if checking if someone was behind me. There was a girl with jet black hair and electric blue eyes around 12 with 2 boys behind her. The boys were definitely not related. One had jet black hair like the girl but had sea-green eyes and looked around 7. The other boy had blue eyes and sandy blonde hair and looked around 16. We kept running around the alleyways of New York until we hit a brick wall. I heard myself scream,"Luke!" As the blonde boy turn around to face whatever was chasing us._

I woke up. No, not sitting up or screaming. I just woke up. Eyes open nothing more, nothing less. It took me a few seconds to figure out why I had gotten up in the first place. I had one of those weird nightmares again. They reason why they were strange is because I couldn't remember them in the morning. I looked over at my clock, 7:00, May as well get up. I walked over and realized that I had no lean clothes. Crap. Maybe if I be _very_ quiet maybe I can get clothes without waking up my foster-mother, oh wait I'm sorry the "Queen" of the household getting her "beauty" sleep I'll tell you that women needs about 10 more years of beauty sleep to be the beauty that she thinks she is. She is a blonde (definitely not natural) that's the color of mustard, with a carrot-colored tan. And her eyes were _very, very _cruel. So, I tip-toed very carefully out of my room, and then I caught a whiff of what was coming out of my foster-brothers room. One word: Disgusting.

I carefully made my way down the stairs, not daring to touch the creaky rail. At last I found the dryer. I pulled out my favorite gray and purple plaid shirt and a pair of dark jean shorts. I tried to put the dryer lid down softly but sadly it sounded more like I slammed it. Dang! Now I woke the dragon! I ran up the stairs as fast as I could.

I pulled on my clothes as quickly as possible and spent 4 minutes looking for the hair brush when I heard, "Brat, get your butt down here!"

I sighed knowing that getting yelled at was unavoidable. I made the terchrous walk down the stairs. You know how normal girls get hours to get ready? Well I only get 5 minutes to get ready. And there I see her. Lovely, Robin. And she opens her mouth covered the most unfaltering color of lipstick _ever_, and says, "Where have you been!? I heard you wake up 5 minutes ago! And why is your hair not brushed? Are your teeth? Do you want social services to show up again? Go fix yourself up or no food for the rest of the day!"

_To the last question? Yes,_ I thought. But I decided that wasn't the wise choice so I just walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth while thinking about what I was doing to today.

-Flashback-

_I was walking by a billboard when something caught my eye. It took me a second to decipher because of my dyslexia. But I figured out that it said,_

_YOUNG MUSICAL ARTISTS!_

_DO YOU WANT TO PLAY MUSIC IN MORE THAN JUST YOUR GARAUGE OR SHOWER?_

_HERE IS YOUR CHANCE!_

_AGUST 12 AT 11:00 AM_

_Information at .com __**(A/N not a real website)**_

_I knew it was shady but I really didn't care. It was a way to escape my house even if it was just for a few hours._

-End of flashback-

I had just finished brushing my hair when I heard, "…Annabeth is going where!?" Naturally I hurried (quietly) over out of sight. I saw a man in a suit, with a purple-striped tie. Okay, the tie normally means social services. Am I going to get out of here? If so time for happy the happy dance!** (A/N she gets **_**really**_** happy when she gets out of a bad foster-home)** Robin (sadly) recovered from her shock. "Annabeth, dear, come here." _Okay, dear? That has to be social services. I'm free! _I thought, walking to the ugly woman. "Sit." She "asked".I obeyed taking an extra long to the couch.

"Miss. Annabeth Chase," the man in the suit says his voice deep. "You have been chosen to go to the Half-Blood Academy for musically gifted students; on a full scholarship. Ms. Moore here," he pointed to my foster mom, "has already accepted; here is a pamphlet." It's a boarding school! I'll take it, thank you very much! The man started to walk away, but turned around and spoke again. "Oh and you will be going with Drew Tanka." My good mood deflated. Out of all the people in the world it had to be _her_. It wouldn't be unlikely if they put me in the dorm with _her_. I sighed and said, "I'll be back at dinner," And took off with my skateboard.

**So what do you think? Oh and who do u hate more? Drew or Octavian? I have finials next week so I will not be posting. Review review review review review review! PM me if you have any ideas for fillers thanks! **

**Bye,**

**Precabeth-pothena**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating. How 'bout the more reviews I get the quicker I update? And since a **_**few **_**people answered my question could everybody that reviews answer it. Please *puppy dog eyes*.**

**PERCY**

I'm jolted out of my thoughts by my witch **(A/N I don't really cuss so no f-bombs or anything, just a lot of mild ones :)) ** of a step-mother saying, "Get out, this is the spot." I hopped out of the without a word. I decided that I should probably focus on what song I was going to sing. I had narrowed it down to _Sweet Nothing_ by One Republic and _Ho Hey_ by The Lumineers. _Umm… which one do I know better? Sweet Nothing. OK that's the one I'm doing, wouldn't want to mess up in front of the judges, would you? _

As I walk by a couple of cars I hear, "Watch it you witch, that was my stuff." I hear a female voice say.

And then another female voice said, "Oh, and I thought that I bumped your car, not your stuff."

"My stuff is in the car, so you bumped my stuff." I was half way to the car that was causing all the commotion when the other girls spoke,

"Your logic makes no sense at all." I heard the familiar roll of a skateboard and I knew one of the girls was gone. So, I started towards the "Sign In" counter. It looks like a big deal there is certainly a lot of people here. There was only one of those poster-thingies. Maybe there was some sort radio commercial on one of the stations that I don't listen to. Anyway, the line was super long. Waiting: not my best suit. **(I think that's how you use it in this content) **So, I started humming _Sweet Nothing_. Hey, you could never get enough practice, right?

After what seemed like an hour. I was at the front saying, "Percy J."

The girl at the counter looked up, her smile turned flirtatious. I covered up a sigh. "Whatever you want, Sweetheart," _You could stop flirting with me,_ I thought. But I'm too nice to say that. "This is your practice room, if you need anything just call the front desk, and ask for Kelli." She walks out. I look around the room. The room has cement covering bricks and some of the bricks are showing. I looked at the schedule on the wall. My jaw dropped when the list fully opened, they wrote down every kids name for the first round. I quickly went to the J's.

**Jackson, Percy 10:30 stage 3A**

_Its 10:15 minutes now and 3A is… across the building?! _Needless to say I high-tailed my but out of there. In the hurry I

Forgot to close the door

And ran smack into somebody

A girl-somebody, a pretty-girl-somebody. Scratch that, a beautiful-girl-somebody. She had long golden ringlets. Princess hair. She was wearing a gray-purple plaid shirt **(A/N SORRY if I got the shirt description wrong** I **wanna get this out as soon as possible)** and dark blue shorts. She looked up, her eyes were beautiful gray. They reminded me of storm clouds beautiful and intimidating.

"Sorry," I heard her say. She walked off to the bathroom.

I sighed, silently cursing myself for being an idiot in front of a beautiful girl like that. I walk this time to my destination, there I see her again. Same every way shape and form. Just as I'm about to approach her the intercom blared, "Percy J. report to the stage." So, sighing I walked onstage.

One of judges said, "Begin."

_You took my heart and you held it in your mouth  
And, with the word all my love came rushing out  
And, every whisper it's the worst, emptied out by a single word  
There is a hollow in me now_

_So I put my faith in something unknown,  
I'm living on such sweet nothing,  
But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold,  
I'm living on such sweet nothing.  
And it's hard to learn,  
And it's hard to love,  
When you're giving me such sweet nothing,  
Sweet nothing,  
Sweet nothing,  
You're giving me such sweet nothing._

_It isn't easy for me to let it go  
Cause  
I've swallowed every single word  
And, every whisper, every sigh  
Eats away at this heart of mine.  
And there is a hollow in me now_

_So I put my faith in something unknown,  
I'm living on such sweet nothing,  
But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold,  
I'm living on such sweet nothing.  
And it's hard to learn,  
And it's hard to love,  
When you're giving me such sweet nothing,  
Sweet nothing,  
Sweet nothing,  
You're giving me such sweet nothing._

_And it's not enough  
To tell me that you care,  
When  
We both know the words are empty air.  
You give me nothing!  
Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Nothing!_

_Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Sweet Nothing  
Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Sweet Nothing_

I finished the song with ease. I turned around to see the girl from earlier staring at me, I smiled today was going to be a better day then I thought. 


	4. AN

**Sorry I know it's been a long time but I'm soooooooo busy and well… grounded from everything even BOOKS! I have an idea: I looked at the chapters and they were horrible! So do you want me to revise them or keep them and go on with the story? There is a poll on my profile.**


End file.
